Eu Nunca
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot. 1x2.] Duo sai à procura de uma coisa nova e acaba ficando preso com Heero. Coisa boa não vai sair daí. Presentinho pra Arsínoe e pra família Evil.


**Título: **Eu Nunca...

**Autora: **Celly M.

**Fandom: **Gundam Wing

**Casal:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell

**Classificação:** Humor/Romance

**Dedicatórias:** presentinho pra minha uke-mor, minha amiguinha do coração, só por ela ser essa pessoa maravilhosa. **Arsi**, eu te amo, tá? E sim, para minha família linda, a **família Evil**, porque merecemos, claro! Adoro vocês, meninas _(e os meninos mais ainda! )_

**Eu Nunca**

Era a quarta vez em menos de meia hora que prometia a si mesmo que nunca mais iria atrás de Duo. Sempre soube que ele era problema, mas, mesmo seu senso prático não conseguia impedi-lo de seguir aquela trança castanho-dourado pelos corredores. Sentia-se patético às vezes.

— Sabe, Yuy, você deveria relaxar. –ouviu a voz morna de Duo chamar-lhe pelo sobrenome, mas não fitou o outro. _"É melhor, ignorar, ele já está acostumado com isso."_, pensou, consultando o relógio. Quatro e dezenove. Merda, iria perder o jogo.

Duo bufou, irritado, não entendendo porquê Heero o havia seguido. Não havia motivos. Às vezes gostaria de acreditar que o japonês apenas não conseguiria ficar longe dele, por isso o seguia. Mas aquele era um pensamento tolo, ele concluíra, o _soldado perfeito _tinha mais o que se preocupar do que seguir um americano maluco.

— Ainda não sei porque me seguiu. –exteriorizou os pensamentos. Se iam ficar ali dentro por sabia-se lá quanto tempo, era melhor tentar fazer algum contato com o outro.

— Também não sei. –Heero viu-se respondendo, mecanicamente, olhando novamente para o relógio.

— Sabe, não sou eu quem costuma roubar peças dos Gundams. Deveria confiar em mim.

— Eu não confio em ninguém, Maxwell, deveria saber disso. E quanto a roubar as peças, não sei o que está falando.

— Que seja, finja que não roubou nada do meu Gundam, Yuy. Você é um lunático. Acho que o título de _Soldado Perfeito_ não combina, no final das contas, com você.

"_O maldito conseguiu minha atenção. Merda. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?"_, Heero pensou, prático, olhando para Duo, vendo que o americano brincava com uma garrafa de bebida. _"Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, ficar trancado num depósito com um bêbado."_

— Pelo menos eu não minto pra ninguém.

— Você está bêbado, Maxwell. Na verdade, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Te interessa?

— Se não interessasse não teria perguntado, _baka_.

— Ninguém mandou me seguir. Mas eu estava procurando por isso aqui. –Duo mostrou a garrafa de tom âmbar, já na metade, que continha um liquido marrom, que Heero nunca havia visto.

— Sempre soube que tinha um pé no grupo dos bêbados, da maneira que pilotava aquele Gundam. –o japonês ouviu-se murmurar, mas, na verdade, estava interessado no conteúdo da garrafa.

— Não quer um pouquinho? –o americano perguntou, mostrando a garrafa. Quando os olhos de Heero brilharam, ele recuou o braço. — Mais pra mim.

—Hn. Dane-se.

Duo gargalhou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada que Heero já havia dito e o japonês pegou-se rindo junto, perdendo-se nos barulhos embolados que saíam dos lábios do americano.

— Você não deveria ter vindo, sabia? –Duo disse, por fim, bebendo mais um gole da bebida, ajeitando-se entre as caixas de madeira empilhadas no velho depósito.

— Me dá um pouco disso aí? –Heero perguntou, já avançando pra cima do americano.

— Não, se você quer, vamos apostar.

— Apostar o quê? Quem fica mais tempo de pé? Maxwell, você está pateticamente bêbado.

— Quase bêbado. E não tem mais nada pra fazer a não ser esperar virem até aqui buscarem os mantimentos pro jantar.

— Duo Maxwell e suas idéias brilhantes de se trancar no depósito de alimentos da fortaleza dos Winner. –Heero disse com desdém, reparando em como o outro virava os olhos em desaprovação.

— Eu não _me_ tranquei no depósito, seu estúpido. Se _você _não tivesse me seguido, a porta não teria batido. E não teríamos ficado presos aqui.

— Como eu ia saber que aquela porta tinha um alarme e travava sozinha?

— Sim, porque você usa seu cérebro _perfeito_ e chega à conclusão errada. Estamos em uma maldita fortaleza, não te ocorreu a idéia de que iriam proteger o lugar onde a comida é guardada? Quão estúpido você é?

— Com quem pensa que está falando? –a voz de Heero tentou soar ameaçadora, mas só conseguia pensar na audácia do outro e em como ele ficava livre quando estava um pouco bêbado.

— Com você, seu tolo. Com quem mais?

Heero achou que a melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era ignorar Duo, talvez assim, as horas passariam mais rápido e o jantar chegaria logo. Porém, cinco minutos depois, o silêncio, uma vez seu amigo, agora o incomodava. Lembrou-se de um jogo que nunca fizera antes, mais por falta de oportunidade que por outra coisa.

— Tudo bem, vamos jogar um jogo.

— E se eu não quiser? –Duo respondeu, prontamente.

— Eu vou te obrigar, afinal, você nos trancou nesse lugar.

— Há controvérsias e você sabe disso. –disse, cruzando os braços.

— Que seja, vamos jogar.

— E o que vamos apostar?

— Sem apostas. Vamos usar isso aí pra tornar tudo melhor.

Heero havia dito aquela última frase sem nenhum tipo de maldade, mas Duo logo sorriu, maliciosamente. O japonês percebeu a mudança na atmosfera e teve vontade de bater-se por aquilo. Não podia mesmo dar muita confiança ao outro, que ele sempre levava tudo para outras interpretações.

— Tudo bem, qual é a porcaria do jogo?

— Ele se chama "_Eu Nunca"_.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar. –Duo disse, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida. Heero não o acompanhou.

— _Baka_. É simples. Eu falo uma coisa. Se você já tiver feito essa coisa, bebe um gole desse negócio aí. Se não tiver, não bebe nada. O mesmo serve pra mim. Depois é a sua vez de dizer alguma coisa. E sempre tem que começar com o _Eu Nunca._ Entendeu?

— Eu não sou burro, Yuy. Qual a finalidade desse jogo estúpido?

— Passar o tempo?

— Fofoqueiro. –Duo disse, baixinho, esperando que Heero não o ouvisse. Ledo engano.

— O que disse?

— Sua vez, começa logo. –mudou de assunto, colocando mais cinco garrafas da tal bebida entre ele e o japonês.

— Eu nunca pensei em morrer. –começou e, ao ver os olhos escurecidos de Duo, arrependeu-se profundamente do que havia falado.

— Bastardo. –Duo murmurou, bebendo um longo gole da bebida. Heero acompanhou-o, logo em seguida. — Eu nunca menti.

Heero sorriu, bebendo um pouco do líquido e quando Duo não o acompanhou, levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se o desafiasse.

— Eu não minto, Yuy. Sua vez.

— Eu nunca quis pilotar um Gundam.

— Oh, você está brincando com o fogo. –rosnou, olhando para a garrafa pousada entre eles e não prosseguindo. Heero, por sua vez, bebeu. Duo apenas sorriu.

— Qual a sua pergunta, Maxwell?

Meia hora de perguntas tolas e dispensáveis depois, Heero começava a sentir os efeitos daquela bebida, da qual havia conseguido arrancar informações de Duo. Era uma das fabricações caseiras de Rashid, uma que nem ele bem sabia do quê era feita, mas provava ser absurdamente doce e deliciosa.

Duo, por sua vez, já estava deitado no chão empoeirado, brincando com a ponta da trança, rindo dos minúsculos buracos no teto, contando quantos pedaços de madeira formavam os caixotes empilhados. Não se sentia bêbado, apenas como se seus sentidos estivessem menos aguçados, como se pudesse ser derrubado com um simples assopro.

— Eu nunca brinquei...

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Yuy! Que saco! Essa brincadeira é normal demais! Por que não admite que é um fofoqueiro e quer saber da minha vida?

— Porque eu não tenho um pingo de interesse na sua vida, Maxwell. Esse jogo é apenas...

— Pra passar o tempo, e bla bla bla. Você já disse isso. Então vamos brincar como adultos, sim? –Duo interrompeu o japonês, sentando-se, com as pernas cruzadas, olhando direto nos olhos do moreno.

— O que tem em mente?

Duo engatinhou até Heero, pegando a garrafa que estava entre as pernas no moreno. Sorriu, sedutoramente, antes de beber um longo gole da bebida, para só então sentar-se novamente, parecendo tão inocente quanto Quatre às vezes podia ser.

— Eu nunca pensei em sexo com outros companheiros de batalha.

Heero estreitou os olhos, sentindo o sangue subir até suas faces. Podia jurar que estava corando, justamente sob o olhar violeta de Duo Maxwell. Aquilo não era justo. Mas, ainda assim, ele havia começado com aquilo. Devia ter previsto que o americano qualquer hora poderia sair com alguma gracinha daquelas.

Cogitou mentir, mas sabia que um mentiroso nunca sairia impune diante do julgamento de Duo. Então, fez a única coisa que lhe restava naquele momento: tomou a garrafa das mãos do americano e bebeu, tanto quanto o outro.

Um sorriso satisfeito e intrigante foi o que recebeu de Duo.

— Minha vez, não é mesmo, Maxwell? –perguntou, e daquela vez, soube que Duo temeu o que estava por vir._ "É bem feito pra ele"_, pensou. — Eu nunca me masturbei dentro do Gundam.

Duo não conteve a gargalhada e Heero podia jurar que as pessoas iriam tira-los dali, finalmente, tamanho o barulho que a risada fez. Não entendeu qual era o motivo daquilo tudo. Era uma pergunta "de adultos", como o outro mesmo havia querido, então, o que havia de errado em respondê-la?

Quando viu que o americano não pretendia beber, ele corou ainda mais, sabendo que não deveria ter falado aquilo. Havia ido longe demais. Mas não pôde evitar, sempre achara Duo o maior pervertido dos cinco pilotos dos Gundam.

— É, Heero. Eu nunca fiz isso, de verdade. E quanto a você? –perguntou, divertido, mexendo na ponta da trança mais uma vez com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra brincava com o gargalo da garrafa.

— Maldito. –rosnou perigosamente, tomando a garrafa da mão de Duo, bebendo, contrariado. A risada cristalina de Duo o irritou ainda mais.

— Nem eu sou tão pervertido assim, Yuy! Meus parabéns! É minha vez agora, não é?

— Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Já está quase na hora do jantar. Eles virão a qualquer momento.

— Sem essa máscara do soldado perfeito, Yuy. Vamos lá, não vai tirar minha diversão. Posso perguntar?

— Fazer o quê, não é? –Heero disse, contrariado, já antecipando sua reação para o que poderia vir a seguir.

— Então. Eu nunca me excitei vendo outro piloto combater. –murmurou, os olhos caindo nos lábios do japonês.

— Aonde quer chegar com isso tudo?

— Você começou. Não coloque a culpa em mim.

— Maxwell, isso é... –Heero começou e Duo pretendia interrompe-lo, mas ele não deixou. Daquela vez, ele iria falar. — Isso é ridículo, estamos indo longe demais. Devíamos apenas...

— Ignorar isso tudo? Você me seguiu, você começou, agora você vai responder. Ou deveria achar que você já se excitou vendo outro piloto?

— Isso é ridículo.

— Mesmo? Tudo bem, se você está tão envergonhado, eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você. –tomou a garrafa de Heero e bebeu até o final, não se importando com o pouco do líquido que escorria por seu pescoço claro, um trilho marrom absurdamente erótico concentrando-se no final da gola da camiseta branca.

— Isso não muda nada. –Heero disse, baixinho, não desviando os olhos do pescoço de Duo, intrigado em saber quem era a pessoa com a qual ele se excitava.

— Não, não muda. Mas eu pelo menos tenho a coragem de admitir as coisas. E você, que simplesmente começa uma coisa e não termina? –Duo sabia que estava empurrando Heero até seus limites, mas estava cansado e, confessava, um pouco bêbado, para aturar todo aquele papo do moreno sobre moral, bons costumes e tudo mais. Queria mais é leva-lo até os limites, virar a cabeça dele, faze-lo tomar atitudes nunca antes tomadas.

— Sei o que você está querendo fazer, Maxwell. Não vai funcionar.

Duo pareceu desapontado por um momento, sabendo que não havia maneira de dobrar Heero, não quando o _soldado perfeito_ realmente se mostrava tão sério. Chegava a ser ridículo, logo depois de todas as guerras, tinham que viver aquilo, que se conter. Por que diabos tinham que ser pessoas que não eram?

Porém, toda e qualquer dúvida ou ressentimento caiu por terra abaixo quando, em um deslize, foi jogado no chão, as costas doendo com o impacto, mas seu tórax recebendo bem o peso de Heero em cima de si.

Fitou os olhos azuis, gostando de ver que eles eram realmente daquela cor. Não conseguiu evitar lamber os lábios, antecipando o que estava por vir. Era exatamente aquele tipo de reação que esperava arrancar do moreno.

Era o paraíso.

Com uma das mãos, Heero prendeu os dois pulsos de Duo acima da cabeça do americano, rascunhando o rosto perfeito abaixo de si, sem falar nada, apenas deixando as feições delicadamente masculinas tomarem formas mais rudes, mais desejosas.

— Isso é por me provocar. –Heero murmurou, entre os dentes, os lábios roçando nos de Duo, não deixando que o outro fizesse nada a não ser fechar os olhos, antecipando o beijo que tinha certeza que viria.

E ele veio, como uma onda gelada, num dia de verão, a sensação indescritível de duas bocas desconhecidas se tocando, conhecendo os caminhos, os contornos, uma da outra. Desajeitadas, ansiosas, interessadas. Línguas ávidas por mais contato, dentes se chocando, mãos tentando ser libertadas, provocações mudas sendo lançadas. Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta, mas ainda assim, parecia estar em uma velocidade impressionante.

— Inferno, Heero, o que você está fazendo? –Duo perguntou, ofegante, o cérebro demorando a processar todas aquelas informações. Em um segundo estava bebendo e no outro estava com um japonês em cima de si, praticamente procurando câmeras escondidas dentro de sua boca.

— Respondendo à sua pergunta, Maxwell. –respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Duo pretendia falar mais alguma coisa, mas só o que conseguiu fazer foi morder os lábios, prevenindo que um grito escapasse, um grito de prazer e surpresa. Sentimentos que não esperava ter, especialmente em relação a Heero. Não quando o japonês levantava sua camiseta, a língua encontrando sua barriga, acariciando-a ligeiramente.

— Maldito. Eu nunca vou perdoar você... –Duo murmurou, a trança sendo desfeita, conforme ele arrastava a cabeça pelo chão empoeirado.

— Oh, era minha vez, Duo... –Heero parou no meio do caminho, a língua entrando e saindo do umbigo do americano, gostando de ver como a pele do outro se arrepiava a cada toque seu. — Mas eu posso te responder.

Heero manteve os punhos de Duo presos enquanto apanhava a garrafa mais próxima. Bebeu um gole, respondendo através daquilo ao que o outro havia dito. Empurrou-a para ele, esperando que fizesse a mesma coisa, mas a resposta de Duo foi um sorriso, forçando os braços para baixo com tamanha força que a única coisa que Heero conseguiu fazer foi soltá-los.

— Eu nunca mais quero que você faça isso. –disse, beijando Heero, os olhos violetas abertos, encontrando os azuis do japonês, perdendo-se ali dentro por alguns segundos.

— Nem eu. –Heero concordou, jogando Duo novamente no chão, caindo por cima dele, a garrafa intocada daquela vez.

A bermuda jeans do americano foi aberta em velocidade recorde, as mãos de Heero, que nunca antes haviam tocado alguém tão intimamente, pareciam ganhar vida, tamanha a habilidade que estimulavam, excitavam, levavam até o limite, o membro de Duo, que apenas conseguia gemer, suas próprias mãos encontrando nos cabelos do japonês algum alívio para sua excitação.

O grito de Duo, quando teve sua ereção tomada pelos lábios de Heero, foi abafado por uma das mãos do japonês, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— Cala a boca, _baka_, vão nos ouvir.

— A culpa é toda sua! –disse, ofegante, fechando os olhos novamente, gemendo quando a língua de Heero circulou a ponta de seu pênis. — Inferno, Heero...eu odeio você.

O japonês não respondeu, continuou o estímulo, sendo guiado pelos gemidos controlados de Duo. Não entendia bem o que estava fazendo, pensou em questionar-se sobre aquilo tudo, mas quando as mãos de Duo encontraram abrigo em seus cabelos, ajudando-o a tocá-lo da maneira que queria, Heero apenas fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em dar prazer ao americano, como se aquele fosse seu único propósito.

Quando Duo colapsou em sua boca, teve a certeza de que aquela havia sido a experiência mais diferente e erótica que havia tido. O fato do americano não controlar-se e simplesmente puxar seus cabelos, seu nome transformado apenas em um gemido gutural, a pele dele esquentando sob seus dedos, a jocosidade do membro em sua boca, tudo foi quase suficiente para que ele mesmo gozasse sem nenhum estímulo.

O barulho na porta, de números sendo digitados e, conseqüentemente, de um alarme sendo desativado, impediu que muitas palavras fossem trocadas entre os dois. Apenas alguns xingamentos por parte de Duo, que compunha-se rapidamente, ignorando ligeiramente Heero e o japonês, que procurava parecer o mais frio o possível diante de quem aparecesse quando a porta fosse aberta.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto agridoce do americano em seus lábios e em sua garganta e seu membro confinado dentro de suas calças, reclamava a atenção que não recebera. _"Malditos."_

— Oh, vocês estão aqui! Trowa, eles estão aqui! –a voz amigável de Quatre soava divertida e o sorriso nos lábios do loiro não mostrava nenhum tipo de malícia.

— Heero nos trancou aqui. –Duo disse, levantando-se do chão, limpando, desajeitado, a bermuda. O olhar mortal que o japonês lhe lançou provava que havia sido uma péssima explicação.

— E por que ele faria isso? –Trowa surgiu na porta, e, diferente do namorado, sorria para Heero como se soubesse o que havia acontecido.

— Não importa, viemos aqui pra pegar os mantimentos pro jantar! –Quatre apressou-se em dizer, percebendo o clima que havia ficado entre eles. Trowa não sabia ser sutil e, por mais que também estivesse curioso, iria esperar Duo vir até ele para contar-lhe tudo.

Saíram tão rapidamente quanto apareceram, deixando Heero e Duo sozinhos novamente, em silêncio. O americano limpou a garganta e acabou de prender os cabelos, dessa vez em um rabo de cavalo simples, sabendo que estava sendo observado por Heero.

Passou pelo japonês sem dizer uma palavra, dirigindo-se para a saída, quando teve seu braço puxado e o corpo encostado na porta. Olhos azuis nos violetas, eles apenas fitaram-se longamente, procurando palavras escondidas ali.

Heero tentou beijar Duo, mas este simplesmente virou o rosto, os lábios do japonês encontrando seu pescoço, arrepiando-o.

— Isso ainda não acabou, Maxwell. –Heero murmurou, no ouvido de Duo, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, traçando um caminho desconexo com sua língua pelo pescoço do americano.

— Eu nunca vou deixar você me tocar de novo, Yuy. –disse, friamente, mas aquilo não atingiu seus olhos, o violeta quase queimando o rosto de Heero.

Heero olhou para a garrafa no chão e logo fitou Duo, que mordia os lábios, apreensivo. Então, fez o que o americano raramente via: sorriu, pegando a garrafa e bebendo um gole do líquido, jogando-a logo em seguida no chão, partindo-a em inúmeros pedaços.

— No seu quarto? Depois do jantar, _baka_? –perguntou, não dando tempo para que ele respondesse, saindo imediatamente do depósito.

Duo ficou sozinho, olhando para as garrafas vazias, uma quebrada e a última, intacta. Sorriu, ligeiramente. "_Eu nunca mais quero sentir isso que estou sentindo agora.", _pensou, fazendo a mesma coisa que Heero, e então quebrando a última que restava.

_**Fim**  
(por Celly M. em 30/04/2006)_

_**Nota:** uma bobeirinha sentimental, depois de algumas maldades feitas nos últimos fics que escrevi. Espero que gostem. Meninas que leram a fic no MSN antes de todo mundo, estou esperando os comentários. Tia **Misao**, a espera acabou!   
_


End file.
